A present invention relates to a wiring board and a method of manufacturing a wiring board, and relates in particular to the wiring board and the method of manufacturing the wiring board for improving the reliability of component connections.
A decoupling capacitor must usually be placed around the LSI in order to reduce the power supply noise that accompanies high-speed LSI operation. Recently typical wiring boards are even formed with a cavity containing a component (capacitor, etc.). On this type of wiring board, the cavity must be formed on the surface of the wiring board corresponding to the rear side of the LSI so that the distance between the LSI and capacitor must be kept as short as possible.
A technology characterized in that “the capacitor terminal electrode and the inner through hole within the cavity, or the exposed section of the through hole are connected” is disclosed in the Laid-Open Hei No. 2004-342641. In other words, the terminal electrode and inner through hole or through hole form a pair.
A cavity forming technique is disclosed for example in Laid-Open Hei No. 10-22643. This technology is capable of highly accurate control along the Z-axis by utilizing a numerically controlled machine tool to electrically detect contact between the machining drill and the wiring board. This technology is related technology capable forming a cavity on the wiring board of the present invention.